Service Component Architecture (SCA) has been the de facto specification taking momentum in the space of Service-Oriented Architecture (SOA). Corporations and independent software vendors (ISVs) have collaborated to build a platform-independent SCA to grace the SOA paradigm. SCA assists in defining applications as an assembly of components wired to each other to solve business requirements. Information systems of the future will need to be agile to adapt to ever-changing organizational environments. However, existing software development methodologies have traditionally been inspired by programming concepts rather than organizational ones and thus have failed to bridge the gap between software systems and their operational environments. SCA too has not defined a procedure by which to design the components and the assembly of components in totality. The SCA specification is stark in explaining approaches by which to design and model the components of the business domain.